Arc of Nothings
by TornPageDyedRed
Summary: A mansion has appeared seemingly out of nowhere. If that isn't bad enough, there are reports of people vanishing inside of it. Sent out in pursuit of the innocence thought to be causing the phenomenon, Allen finds himself pinned in the middle of a story much deeper than the surface shows. And all of it revolves around a mysterious girl that resembles Road almost perfectly...
1. Prologue

Before you read:

I came up with this story based on a dream I had a few nights ago. In the dream, I was walking out of the room, into my hallway and going to the bathroom. None of the switches worked and half the house was dark. When I asked the woman why, she told me the Noah must have found the fuse box and played with them. I commented on how they must be stupid, to have found that, but not gotten out when the door is directly in front of their faces down the hall from the fuse box. And the woman just shrugged like it was no big deal. The dream was just so funny and random to the half-asleep me, that I came up with more to it. I had to make there be a reason why they couldn't find the way out. I had to have there be something to cause them to come there in the first place. And lastly I needed to make an identity for the girl and the woman. In the end, I had the strangest story in mind. After thinking about it, I have finally decided to share with you guys what I have. This before-hand is just a warning to how weird my story will be. I hope you enjoy it anyway. With that being said, let us get to the Prologue.

* * *

_"Ring around the rosies _

_Pockets full of posies _

_Ashes, Ashes, _

_We all fall down..."_

A girl awoke the the song bouncing lightly on the inside of her ears. It was her own voice, but one of a different, darker nature. Sitting up slowly, her baggy nightclothes clung to her with a kind of cold sweat. Meanwhile the air stunk of an almost intoxicating kind of perfume, one that could only be considered flowers and blood.

As she sat there, blinking in complete darkness, the scent slowly began to fade, as if left over from the dream. What was that dream? She couldn't remember. When she thought back, her mind was completely black. Devoid of image or memory. Such was much of her mind. Ever since she woke up, she only had the guidance of Nauna, as the familiar brunette woman called herself. And, naturally as all children do, she trusted the older woman with all she had. She didn't really have much of a choice. Not with the uninvited guest lurking around her house.

She remembered when they first came. The fear that they would find their way to her room in the nightly hours. Soon that had dissolved. Nauna had kept to her promise. She hadn't so much as seen the Noah, which made her far more comfortable to move around. Rising out of the soft bed, she made her way over to the door, before making her way out of it without hesitation.

The sight that had greeted her was a fully dress Nauna drinking a cup of tea. In the uncovered windows of the sitting room, the sun seemed to be high in the sky, in contrary to her blissfully dark room.

"What time is it? Don't tell me I slept beyond the noon hour again..." The young girl asked, stretching her arms.

"Good morning to you to. And it just hit noon a moment ago," was the response she got, the woman's warm brown eyes giving an almost twinkle.

"Dang it. I was hoping to be able to wake up earlier than that," the girl muttered, only to meet the kindly eyes of Nauna.

"It's okay darling. You are still recovering. I was thinking of heading out today as a matter-of-fact,"

The girl looked up as she sat down, her dark blue orbs curiously wide at the comment. "What for?"

"Oh it is a surprise," As she finished, Nauna laid the cup on the table and rose, making her way to the front door. Yet, as she cross the threshold, she muttered to herself in the softest of voices, "It is time to get _**him**_,"

* * *

Sorry it took so long for me to get something new out. Life + forgetting about = taking months to work on something fresh. Now that I have remembered, I will try and get more of my stuff done and work on faster releases. Sadly, I will be going away at the beginning of August, but I will try and get more of this done before that point. I hope you enjoy the new story, as late as it is. And, for those who are familiar with my works, remember my policy. If you want more, comment. If you want things changed, comment. If you just want to say hi, comment. I can never tell you how much I love reviews. Until next time, see ya.


	2. Into it All

"Woah..." Allen echoed as he looked up at the building, the size of it some that could only be considered impressive. But it wasn't exactly what the reports said. True, it was huge, but it wasn't **that **big. Then again his definition of big was Black Order sized. So naturally, by any regular person's definition, it was giant. Especially to have come in the middle of the night as it did.

Swallowing any bit of nervous tension that still clung to him, the white-haired youth made his way to the door and gave it three steady knocks, only to have it cave under his hand and swing open. A small shiver crept up his spine, that was until his gaze settled on the young face peering cautiously outside of the door.

"Hello?.. Whose there?.." Was the childish voice, which fit with the brunette head that stuck out from behind the edge of the smooth wood, features obscured by shadows. Her small hands clung to the hinge, proving she had something to do with the opening of the door.

"Yes.. erm. Hello. My name is Allen Walker. I came to investigate the people disappearing inside this house. Tell me, are you one of the victims?" He tried his best to sound as calm and gentle as he could. Meanwhile his eyes were scanning, trying to peer past the small frame in his way, who suddenly pushed off the door to stand in front of him, every bit of shyness about her erased, as she stood there with her hand on her hips.

"No. I live here," was her snappy words. Now that she was in the light, Allen could make out her features, which made him have to struggle to suppress a gasp of astonishment, which he failed to do. True, the appearance was younger and the hair different, but the shape of her face, the color of her eyes... they were unmistakable.

"Road!?" His silver eyes were wide, mouth slightly agape. Only to receive a swift shake of the head from the girl.

"No! My name is Joan. JOE-UNN. Not Road," She extenuated the sound, as if Allen was an idiot. But considering this was the first time the young exorcist made the mistake, nine times out of ten, there had been others to do the same thing. "You're just as bad as those gray men," Her signing words that she added was proof enough of that.

It was to that comment, that frosty haired youth realized he had to calm down. Kneeling so that he was at her height, he looked her in the eyes. As he spoke, his tone was soft, but his gaze blazed with a silent ferocity. "Now sweety, what do you mean by gray men? And what are they doing here?"

"I dunno. They have been hear as long as a remember, which really isn't much. But if you want, I can show you. I just have to get dressed first. Nauna doesn't like me in front of people in my nightclothes,"

~o.O.o~

A few minutes later, Allen and Joan were walking through the hallway. Joan was no long in her over-sized shirt and pants. Now she was in a simple red knee-length dress that had a tied lace on the neck area. On her feet were shin-high soft brown leather boots and over her dress was a matching jacket/vest-like thing. And all of it was tied together with a red scarf and a pony tail holding back her hair, which seemed to spill into a kind of ringlets at the end. Her partner in crime, so to speak, had made no reaction to her strange clothing choice, simply going along with it. Actually, more of his mind was on something else. If there were really Noah in here, how come they hadn't found the innocence yet? Or if they had, why were they still hanging around? None of it made any sense. It was just enough to drive him nuts with confusion. Confusion and apprehension.

"Hey. We are almost there. I found this way earlier today, so your are lucky. They are really stupid and get lost a lot, so I don't think they would have moved any," With that, Joan opened a doorway and slipped inside. Allen reluctantly followed, only to find himself in a small corridor. One side was solid wood. The other was glass and through it, he could clearly see Tykki. Next to him was a strange looking man, that slightly resembled Tykki, save for the fact that he had a monocle and sharper features. Allen didn't recognize him, but he seemed oddly related to the other Noah. Strange. And lastly, the two twins sat, scratching their heads.

Allen backed up, tempted to run the second he saw the Noah so clearly. But he was stopped by Joan blocking his path, unintentionally. Yet, noticing his alarm, she whispered to him, "Don't worry. This is only one way. We can see them, but they can't see us. That doesn't mean they can't hear us though, so stay quiet,"

The white-haired youth allowed his incredulous gaze to lay unshielded on her. Joan seemed to hold no fear towards the unfamiliar people, rather she was filled with a kind of dazed curiosity so innocent in nature that Allen began to wonder if he made a mistake. After all, how could such a cute little girl be the devious and cruel Noah? And if so, even Road, there was a limit to acting. She would slip up at one point or another and Allen would be there to deal with things then. The only problem was how could he alone deal with five Noah?

* * *

Took me a bit to finish, but I hope you like it! Comment please! I love the reviews! They really help when I am trying something and give me some insight to what you think! Until next chapter, see ya!


End file.
